


Never Let Go

by matrixrefugee



Category: A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Joe proves to Samantha why she might never want a real man again...





	Never Let Go

For two hours, thirty mintues and twenty seconds, Joe has pleasured his latest customer, a Miss Samantha Bevins; now, five hours, seven minutes and forty seconds later, he had lain behind her, his arms about her waist, her delicate hand cupped in one of his hands, exactly in the same place it had been when she had slipped into a contented sleep.

She'd bought his services for the night; given his synthetic make, he could have given her an entire night of delights, had she the stamina to match. But she had come chiefly for companionship while her husband was away on yet another long business trip, partly out of curiosity, after her girlfriends had told her how much better a lover-Mecha was than a real man.

She stirred and awakened, shifting her hand in his without withdrawing. "You didn't let go," she said.

"Yes. All night long, I have held your hand, as I have held you, the way you asked me to," he said.

"I did?"

"Your last words as you sank into slumber were 'Don't let me go'."

"That's something Norm would never do, even if I asked," she said, letting go of his hand before turning in his arms and kissing him.

"Let me show you other things he would doubtlessly never do..."


End file.
